


The Colors Of My Love.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: I got bored and missed writing so have these.





	1. When Pastel Purple Met Stormy Grey.

If Kozume Kenma were a color, he'd be pastel purple. Kenma was, in all ways, pure. He had a large heart, but was conservative of words. His smile was one that could melt the hearts of those who were pure black and blue.

It wasn't difficult to understand. Kenma was beautiful. Captivating with his soft hair and large eyes, those thin fingers that would occasionally tap a melody from a piano composition on his thighs, internally hearing the crescendo and downfall of the no doubt beautiful melody.

Everything Kenma touched... was beautiful. It would almost instantly turn brightly colored, their aura changed by the silent beauty. It was as if the boy was able to change people with just a glance. He'd done it before, making many people understand that they could be whatever they wanted to be, dreamed to be.

He was a vision in the mornings, his hair and eyes shadowed by the rising sun. His soft skin. Beautiful eyes. Short stature. Love of video games. Obsession with graphic cat tees. Everything about Kenma made him that color. That beautiful pastel purple that could move hearts and oceans.

 

Now if one were to describe Yamaguchi Tadashi with a color, it'd be grey. 

He was practical. He was insecure. However, he was full of love and smiles. He would never give up on what he wanted, not a chance. And yet... in his own way, he was beautiful as well.

Tadashi had deep eyes that could deeply show his emotions, barring his soul for those before him. He scared people with the way the eyes could peer into you, striping you bare, your secrets open for him to know. Freckles that added a gouch of character to his skinnier face. He was somewhat tall, his ability to seem small at times, however, was rather remarkable. It came in handy when he needed to get away, hide from those who know just how weak he thought himself. Those who took advantage of the walking rain. 

However, after time and time again of people telling him he would fall, Tadashi got what he wanted. He became strong, getting enough confidence to push himself into things he'd normally be uncomfortable with.

However, when pastel purple met stormy grey, the storm disappeared, leaving a beautiful blue in its wake.


	2. Forest Green.

If Oikawa Tooru could be a color, he would be mint green. He was cool, collected and intelligent. But only really acted like himself when presented with the color forest green. Tooru had been searching for a long time, trying to find his forest green.

Many colors like yellow, orange, red, black... they all tried their best to contain the beautiful color, hoping for something Tooru simply couldn't give. His heart.

Tooru was beautiful. He was tall, pale, had beautiful teeth that made way for an even more beautiful smile. But, the smile was almost never genuine. He could only smile in front of a few, making it difficult for people to get too close. He didn't want them to, though 

That was the thing about Tooru. He had feelings that he didn't even know about. He'd trip over his own thoughts, never really knowing what he was trying to do and yet... his outside self was so incredibly elegant and graceful. 

You could try and understand Tooru but it would probably just confuse you. There was one person who knew Tooru like that and that person had in fact unknowingly done what so many had tried and failed to do. He caught Tooru's love.

And that person was Iwaizumi Hajime, an emerald anong the rocks. Tooru had thought and come to realize throughout the past year that he'd been looking for a forest green to call his own when he already had one. 

So when the two walked home and emerald gently opened up and revealed the dark green heart within, yet again, mint green pressed a kiss to those tan lips, wanting nothing more than the color they made when together. Forest green.


	3. The Day Red Met Yellow.

The day that red met yellow, the stars were aligned to create a deep bond.

Tsukishima Kei was the color yellow. Yellow was meant to be happy, calming, peaceful. And yet... Kei was known of these things. Not really. He was only happy when seeing the color royal blue suffer. He was only calm when being around light blues and greys. Peaceful by himself. 

Kei loved the stars, wanting nothing more than to one day live among the beautiful lights in the sky. The small specks that gave him hope and dreams. He had once been happy and then it all crashed in a second, the color brown letting him down. Again. 

Kei had become hostile after that, however, he didn't change to red, black, or blue. He stayed yellow, something pulling him into the ever ending loop of trying to find someone who could deal with a damaged yellow.

And yet... he hadn't had any luck. It was pathetic. As though he were trying to be someone he wasn't. Trying to love someone who wouldn't love him back. Love the color red.

Tsukishima Kei had met two people in his life that were red. But today... felt different. As though the heavens would open up and deliver unto him the color red. And when he realized he'd been right, Kei dropped his strawberry shortcake out of shock when he saw him. Kuroo Tetsurou, a brilliant red was standing before him, looking into the star filled night as Kei had his whole life.

Red looked at yellow, smiling gently and picked up the slightly damaged box, handing it back to yellow. That night, Kei thought of the dark red who seemed to melt into orange, just like yellow had. Orange was their equilibrium.


	4. Melding Into Lilac

Hinata Shouyou was pink. He was small and bubbly, rarely cross but could scare a lion if he wanted to. Shouyou had never really cared what others thought of him, going along with what he wanted for himself and never losing sight of his priorities. However, Shouyou had horrible balance and needed someone to steady him. Someone just as passionate as him but with a contrasting color.

When Shouyou turned fifteen, he found it. He found himself royal blue. The steady river that would guide him and help him whenever he needed it. Or so he thought. Kageyama Tobio was royal blue, eyes like sapphires and hair charcoal black. He was stunning, forcing Shouyou to gape for about half an hour.

Tobio was wild. He was quiet. Scary looking and seemingly calm. But nope. Shouyou and Tobio developed a friendship based on their ability to balance each other out, however, royal blue could be loud and had the crooked smile of a seasick crocodile who was looking for his next meal.

But... Shouyou found his heart being tugged at everytime Tobio would genuinely smile. It didn't help that the smile was only directed to him. Pink was falling, desperately needing for blue to catch him. And one day... he did. 

The two had been falling, a never ending terminal of mutual triping and stumbling. And eventually, pink and blue met in the middle, melding into a beautiful lilac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and missed writing so have these.


	5. Reminiscent Of The Ocean.

Hanamaki Takahiro was light blue, forever reminiscent of the ocean. He had a great personality that was light and airy, though he could be rude and standoffish at other points. He was often compared to the ocean for those same reasons. 

Takahiro was always a rather quiet person, never really speaking unless he was spoken to, in order to have some animosity. He didn't fit in with the other kids. Most were vibrant colors like green or yellow. But Takahiro... he was just... blue. It was deafening to be pushed around in the hallways for having been different.

He had pale hair that was almost pink looking plus seemingly gold eyes. He was teased for being different but it never really bothered him. So what if he was different? He liked himself well enough so why should it matter? Except it did matter. And it was starting to crack the well constructed facade that he'd used for his entire high school career. But niw that high school was ending...

Eventually the dam broke, letting out a swell of feelings and hate towards how much he actually disliked himself. It'd happened before but at that time... he didn't have the dark purple that was his best friend, Matsukawa Issei.

Issei had, for all extensive purposes, been Takahiro's first friend. He was someone that had never called Takahiro weird for his obsession with profiteroles or made fun of his lanky appearance. He just sat there, his silence comforting Takahiro, giving him a sense of security in the room decorated with the spirit of their blue and purple.

Nobody knew for sure, but this might have been the exact moment that they fell in love. The moment that their colors mixed into periwinkle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually suggested by @Sanara so. Here you go, boi. It's the meme team but serious. Lol.


	6. When Teal Sank Into Sapphire.

Yahaba Shigeru was teal. He was the epitome of what most wanted to be. But for him... it was never enough. Shigeru never felt like he should have been teal. It felt like a lie. As if he were walking around with some disguise on. He felt alone and he just needed someone. Anyone.

Shigeru was beautiful. He had dusty brown locks and large eyes that matched in color. He was taller than most and had very little body fat. However... caring about those things made him appear shallow. And he knew he was. He was a show-off. He was calm and kind but also had the ability to be an extremely agressive person.

That was why he should have been black or red. Something to show just how narcissistic, albeit he loathed himself, he was. He thought that color would better suit him and it'd be better. 

However, his thoughts changed when he met Kyoutani Kentarou. Kentarou was, in all ways, the color black. Shigeru had been jealous until he realized that Kentarou was damaged in some way. He was withdrawn. Coming and going whenever he wanted. He didn't like to stay in one place for too long and he seemed to escape whenever it became too hard to breathe.

And... around Shigeru it was hard to breathe. Kentarou didn't understand it but the dusty haired man had wormed into his heart and had slowly started mending it, filling the cracks. It made him want to cry. What didn't make him want to cry was when teal sank into sapphire.


End file.
